halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Frenan
(Formerly) * * |rank = * * |specialty = Scout|battles = *Raid on Sirus ONI Base *Battle of Demos *Raid on the Golden Anchor *Battle of New Century *Operation: Cold Strike * * *Battle of Berlin *Battle of King's Bay *Siege of Sentential *Battle of Horseman *Assault on Dwarf Sigmus-IV *Mission to Installation 05|status = Active}}Lucas Felix Frenan ( : 12934-56278-LF) was a in the . While previously an Insurrectionist, Rogers reverted back to the UNSC where he would serve them loyally as a member of the Renegade Commandos. In 2557, Frenan and his unit became 's and changed their name to Fireteam Renegade. They continue to serve the UNSC. Early Years Born on the colony world of Sirus, Lucas grew up with his early life on a farm. While growing up, Lucas grew up inspired by the words of the insurrectionist of his home world. As such, when Lucas was 15 he decided to join the Insurgency. Insurgency Lucas Frenan joined the insurrection on his home planet of Sirus in his teenaged years. When he joined, he acted as a close-quarters specialist and a scout. Frenan was soon given a mission to attack a UNSC outpost with other Insurgents. While on the mission, Frenan lead a small group inside the outpost and meant to execute UNSC officers. The team was able to kill the guards and move inside the base. Once inside, Frenan called in the attack and the Insurgents launched a strike onto the outpost. Frenan was able to kill a few ODSTs and found a weapon cash. Taking what weapons they could, Frenan and his scouting party moved towards the motor pool to steel warthogs. After arriving at the pool, Frenan takes a few workers hostage as his team escaped. However, he was left behind as the Insurgents took the weapons and warthogs away in the raid. Frenan was soon surrounded by marines and ONI officers. Rather than being killed, Frenan was arrested by ONI and taken off world. Frenan was interrogated and beaten by ONI. Eventually, Frenan was brought to Commander Thomas Majors for questioning. Originally, Frenan would reveal nothing to Majors, however, once the commander offer to make Lucas’ sentence shorter, he agreed. Frenan gave up the location of the Insurgent base and what they stole along with command names. As such, Frenan was given an opportunity to join the UNSC. Realizing it as a way of protection, he took it and Frenan joined the Renegade Commandos do to his infiltration skills. Human-Covenant War Battle of Demos The team was deployed to Crowe mountains to push back against a large Covenant assault. Deploying with team Delta-2, the commandos took a position at Army Barracks standing between the Covenant and Crowe. One the Covenant struck the team did all they could but were soon pushed back to Crowe where they encountered Juliet-2 and Hotel-1. The group made quick work of the Covenant with the spartans assistance and soon made their way towards a Covenant Spire. After the shield was decommissioned by Juliet-1, several UNSC aircraft attacked the spire and destroyed it. Afterwards, the marines and Juliet were sent to Crowe Research Facility to secure information of a possible Forerunner artifact. Arriving at the station, the teams entered and were meet with the standard Covenant resistance. Meredith, Rogers and some of his marines made their way up to the intel hub and recovered all intel possible from Covenant forces. Once outside the facility, the teams saw five Covenant ships glassing the surrounding gulches and mountains killing thousands of civilians and UNSC personnel. Along with the glassing, the teams also laid witness to three UNSC ships being shot down and the UNSC Hamlet servilely damaged. Both marines and spartans were recalled to the Hamlet for a later deployment. But as they were recalled, another Covenant fleet entered the system. Fearing for the worst, Avery and the rest of the Corps fled the planet and escaped. Raid on the Golden Anchor In late 2544, the Commandos were sent to UNSC station Golden Anchor in order to secure any and all assets and return them to command before a potential Covenant attack. Arriving at the station, the commandos began to move through and secure ONI research data, even some work on both and . Horrified by what they saw, Rogers and Frenan wanted to report the finds to the UEG and the Human population, but Zim and Smith were able to keep the two on track. Soon afterwards, a Covenant fleet emerged from slip-space and set fire upon the station. Soon, the Covenant began to board and overrun local defenses. Ordering Zim and Smith to continue to download all ONI data, Rogers and the rest of the team moved to assist in evacuation and local defenses. Able to clear several lifeboats and docks, Renegade soon found themselves stranded on the station with no real way off the platform and almost four terra-bites of ONI data. The team assumed it was over for them and prepared for a last stand. Just as the Covenant boarded, three UNSC stealth ships emerged led by Commander Majors and gave the marines an evacuation point. As the team moved through the station and eliminated any Covenant they could, Reele was able to steal a Covenant radio and attempted to hack into the Covenant Battle Net but to no avail. After getting picked up by UNSC forces, the group went to camo and escaped the area and returned to Earth. Once there, the team reported directly to and returned all data to her. Battle of New Century In November 2545, the Commandos were deployed to the planet New Century to assist the Alpha-Zulu Corps in its defense. Deploying to Argo City, the Renegade Commandos were paired with Juliet Team. Once at the city, the commandos took point while the spartans went on recon and provided cover fire for the marines. After a few minutes of ground work, the teams encountered Covenant transports and stored away on a spirit by hijacking a Shadow. After arriving at a Covenant cruiser, the teams cleared out the hanger bay and divided and conquered. Mia, Meredith, Jackson, Rogers and Bazin attacked the bridge while Anna, Sophia and the rest of the commandos covered Lucas and provided a distraction. After clearing the bridge, the spartans took command of the ship and began to glass some other Covenant cruisers and carriers, but it was not enough. The ship was shot down by a carrier and crashed beyond Argo City. After waking up from the landing, the humans discovered the city was glassed and were evacuated to the Altman via pelicans. Operation: COLD STRIKE In late 2550 being deployed along with Xavier Team, the commandos were sent to disrupt a large Covenant supply chain in human space that when destroyed would cripple the Covenant for almost a year. The team was deployed again with Delta-2 to the surface of Victors. The team was ordered to take scans of the area was several Forerunner structures were built along the planet. After the group landed on the planet, they lost three of their five ODST's and were pressed for time. The team had to assassinate four Covenant leaders including a , a , a and a within 0.3 seconds of the other. Moving through a dense jungle, the spartans lead the group while the Commandos covered the rear. Eventually, the group stopped to take the necessary scans of the area, but it wasn't long until brutes attacked in force. The group was separated with the Commandos, the ODST's and the Spartans all heading in different directions with the communications jammed. The commandos soon found the location of where the shot was suppose to happen and with the prophet arriving in two minutes, communications had to be re-established fast. Keeping Zim, Smith, Drakken, and Frenan on the ridge where the shot was going to happen, Rogers, Bazin and Reele then attempted to find the communications jammer. Luckily for everyone, the ODST's were able to find both the jammer and the spartans of Xavier who shut it down. After re-establishing communications with the spartans, James-A451 then ordered the Commandos to kill the four targets. Rogers told Zim and Smith to take the shots and kill the leaders, but instead, the four along the ridge fired using snipers and rockets and successfully killed the four targets plus around seven Honor Guards. After the grouped called in for evac the four were scolded and punished for their actions via ten weeks in prison again. Because of this, Rogers refused to act and thus, the rest of the Commandos were replaced for a short time by the Potential Members until Rogers resumed command along with the rest of the team and waited for the sentence to be completed. The Potential Members then returned to their original squads. Fall of Reach Operation: SLIPSTREAM During the assault on Reach, the Renegades were deployed far behind enemy lines from low orbit. Landing in a heavy Covenant area, the Commandos were placed under heavy Covenant fire and lost several marines as support units. After landing on the surface of on , the Commandos moved through the city to try to destroy a large Covenant weapon cache. Attacking a Covenant blockade, the Commandos then located the cache to the far east to their position. The team then abandoned the assault on the blockade to find the cache. Raiding the cache, the team bag to use Covenant weaponry against the aliens and then returned to the blockade and assisted in a UNSC attack lead by . Assisting the spartan, the Commandos then pushed forward along with a large assault team while the spartans were ordered back to ONI. After pushing up through a large Covenant resistance, the team was reassigned to the East Complex in order to recapture it from a large Covenant attack. The team attempted to break into the complex, but the brute blockade was too strong, until arrived and assisted in clearing the complex and securing it. Siege of West Point Base After the team's redeployment to West Point, the base fell under siege by Covenant army forces and naval bombardment. Rogers divided the team in ordered to deal with the multiply threats. While Frenan and Reele would strike at the mortars coming in, Zim, Smith and Drakken were sent to halt the Covenant siege and bring the fight to them. Rogers and Bazin were ordered by Majors to stay at the base and so, they did and played a key role in its defense, securing not only the courtyard but the main landing pad as well. Zim was ordered to lead a large scale assault on the mortars after he and his team had taken out two, the remaining seven were the most defended. The trio raced towards the mortar tower with dozens of marines and ODST's. Punching through the Covenant defenses, the team successfully killed the crew of three and burned the other four mortar towers. Returning to West Point, the Commandos then were given an order by Admiral Stanford Doland to evacuate the planet and so, the team fell back to the Compliance and left for Earth. Battle of Earth Once the Covenant attacked New Mombasa, the Commandos were deployed to get a guided path for civilians. Clearing a group of almost fifty civilians, the Commandos found themselves securing one of Mombasa's many train yards. Though deployed in key locations, a few Phantoms were able to sneak behind the marines and enter a train and set off. Afterwards, the marines learned that the train held a Prophet on board and thus they took of for Italy to intercept the train. Train Chase Landing a small cliff overlooking a tracks, the Commandos were able to barley hack into the Covenant Comms and learn of their target, the Prophet of Treaty. While Reele and Frenan stayed on the cliff, the rest of the team zip lined over to the train to kill the prophet. Once on the train, Zim was ordered to stay on top regardless of an upcoming tunnel while the rest of the team moved through the train until the team was separated by Hunters. While fighting the Hunters, Smith was shot out of the train hanging on for her life while Rogers tries to save her. As the tunnel approaches, she pushed Rogers back onto the train to save him while she was killed. After Bazin and Drakken reunited with Rogers who then continued to push towards the prophet. Once at the prophet's room, Bazin and Drakken killed the honor guards while Rogers shot the prophet in the head. Once the train came out of the tunnel, Zim ran to the front of the train and took out the drivers and thus stopped the train, ending the chase. Wiping Out Cleveland In mid-November, the Renegade Commandos were then transferred to the city of Cleveland to wipe up any and all Covenant stragglers with ease. Once the team was deployed to the city, the Commandos then secured multiple LZ's for UNSC forces and the team also deployed several systemic scanners around the city to scan for front hives. The team remained at Cleveland with now Captain of the Compliance, Thomas Majors until the Covenant left Earth. Post War Era Jun-A266: Do you want to become a spartan? Garret: More than anything. After the Human-Covenant War, Reele retired from the military to start a family with her then boyfriend Matthew Irons. At the same time, Rogers and the rest of the squad was recruited by for the Spartan-IV program. The entire team accepted and thus became Fireteam Renegade in late 2557. Battle of Berlin The first mission of Fireteam Renegade, the team was sent to Berlin in order to stop a potential Insurrectionist uprising. At the same time, Reele came out of retirement to act as an ONI agent and mission handler for Renegade. Landing in the city, the spartans were immediately engaged by Insurrectionist and their pelican was shot down. The team easily recovered and took to cover and open fire on the Insurgents. Recapturing a small square, the spartans then requested reinforcements while they further scout out the area for more foes. Moving through the city, the spartans encountered an Insurgent blockade with a scorpion pining them down. Holding off the Insurgents and damaging the tank, the commandos were able to punch through the line and attack a small warehouse and capture a known terrorist, Michael Whitehead. Soon afterwards, reinforcements arrived and captured the remaining insurgents. Battle of King's Bay In late 2559, the spartans of Renegade were deployed to King's Bay on the colony of Guardian-3. The team was sent to investigate possible insurrectionist forces. Arriving in the city, the spartans meet up with Sierra Team lead by Ace-A220. The spartans made their way to suspected area and were attacked by Insurrectionist using Promethean weapons. Easily dealing with the insurgents, Fireteam Renegade was sent to evacuate civilians from the area while Sierra Team would push further on. Renegade then protect several transports and were able to get almost seventy-five civilians out and alive. Siege of Sentinel In early 2561, the Commandos were deployed to the colony planet Sentinel which was heavily hit early in the war and was a major manufacturer of UNSC ship parts. As the commandos arrived on the planet, they discovered a large Covenant Army Force preparing for what appeared to be an attack along with orbiting ships. Attacking the Main Force Once on the surface of Sentinel, the team ran through the ruff jungle to a cliffside overlooking the attack force. Gathering a few stolen nukes and a few Covenant bombs, the team ran across the field planting them. But soon enough the team was discovered and the bombs sought after, so Rogers took action and detonated the explosives destroying a few dozen ships. While the team was escaping the area, three Covenant capital ships came from orbit and began glassing the area where the attack force was. Barely escaping the team ran back to their pelican and returned to the Compliance. Assault on the Remnants After the main attack force was decimated, the remnants of the fleet regrouped and began glassing some of the planet again. Returning to orbit, the Compliance and spartans called in additional forces to assist in the expulsion of the Covenant. In response, the UNSC deployed the Carrier, Redemption and the Horseman Fleet to assist the Compliance and Fireteam Renegade. While Reele provided tactical support using ONI Records to give the spartans the advantage as the Fleet bombarded the Covenant, one ship at a time. Renegade however, began leading fighters out to combat a small Covenant resistance and assist with the destruction of a few carrier's engines. Unfortunately, two carriers were able to punch through human defenses and obliterate a few UNSC ships in the process. After the main force was destroyed, the Compliance demanded that they chase after the Covenant along with the Horseman Fleet, which the UNSC FLEET COM agreed to. Battle of Horseman Tracking down the two carriers, the Fleet of Horseman discovered another shield world soon dubbed "Horseman". Entering the world, the Fleet was attacked by a small Covenant resistance but were able to punch straight through to establish a notable presence on the planet. Soon afterwards, Fireteam Renegade was deployed along with several ODST's to secure a landing zone for a UNSC Base. First Contact After landing near some old Forerunner sites, the spartans and ODST then established a safe zone after fending off some Covenant. After the area was secure, the spartans entered in two and began to scout out the area. While scouting the area, Captain Majors provided cover by bombing a few Covenant locations that two hogs could not go through. Coming across a large temple like structure, the spartans investigated it as it was very similar in design to . Moving on a gondola, the team encountered a few Drones and Brute Jump Packs along the way. After entering the structure, the team killed a few honor guards before meeting up with a Brute Chieftain leading the army in the location. Rather than killing the chieftain, Rogers captured him and interrogated him in a brutal way. After beating the brute to near death, he talked explaining the reasoning for being there and the leaders position. The world contained a large fleet of Forerunner ships that the Covenant were hoping to gain access to. Assassination of Zuta 'Luman After the chieftain spoke, he gave the location of 'Luman, the leader of this Covenant and self proclaimed prophet. Finding the Apex Site, the UNSC began a full scale assault on the site and sent Renegade to kill the fleet master. Touching down at the source of the fleet, the spartans quickly encountered the fleet master and his guards. While Zim and the rest of Renegade dealt with the guards, Rogers engaged the Fleet Master. Stealing a sword from a dead guard, the two began to duel in a vicious fight. After all the guards were killed, the rest of Renegade grabbed swords and began to box the Fleet Master in to a conner. Giving the a chance to surrender, the Commandos, after seeing Zuta's response by attempting to stab Frenan, killed Zuta and returned to the Compliance. After returning to the Compliance, the last carrier went down with ease and soon a permanent UNSC was established on Horseman. Spartan Joint Operations Units Assault on Dwarf Sigmus-IV OPERATION: Discover and Conquer Leading both the Fireteam Renegade and Sierra Team, Ace-A220 and Spartan Rogers were sent to do recon on a current docked Brute Ship and prepare for a boarding if necessary. The brutes were deploying scanners and Forerunner based equipment. Rogers and Ace then decided to attack, and so the team hijacked the shipments and captured all Forerunner equipment and returned to the Hammer of Dawn. With the location locked into a possible orbital bombardment, Hendricks requested for the cruiser to be destroyed. Local forces allowed it so, both the cruiser and a Corvette flying overhead were shot and both were destroyed. Siege of Gabriel Base After the Covenant sent three CCS-class cruisers and a CAS-Assault Carrier to Gabriel Base, Fireteams Carmon and Fireteam Renegade was deployed to push back the Covenant while Sierra and Clark-055 would capture a cruiser to use against the Covenant. Renegade ordered Carmon to stay at the Base after the landing strips were secured and to reactive local defense systems while they would clear out the Covenant deployments around the base. Carmon was forced to fight through a large Covenant strike force within the base's tower atrium and were able to reactive the defense systems just as more phantoms came close to Renegade's position. Fireteam Renegade then had activated long rage missile pods and set a target at the Assault Carrier to bring it down, while the Crimson Fleet would engaged any other Covenant vessel. But, just as the missiles fired, the carrier began to glass the area and a nearby town, killing hundreds and leaving the UNSC crippled as it also destroyed several Long Sword fighters and a single frigate. Afterwards, the carrier rammed into the cruiser controlled by the spartans. The group were able to evacuated off the destroyed cruiser, but at the cost of almost the entire ODST squadron. However, the flagship of Crimson Fleet, the carrier UNSC Crimson was able to damage the carrier but it retreated to the outer atmosphere and regrouped with the rest of the fleet. Though the base was intact, hundreds lied dead due to the Covenant. Battle of Terra Ridge Learning the location of a large Covenant army, Colonel Söze and Gary lead an assault on their current location while Captain Hendricks and Commander Long distracted a large Covenant fleet away from the ridge where they were hidden. The assault team were ordered to distract the Covenant ground forces, while Orange Team and Fireteam Renegade destroyed AA guns around the bases for the Covenant so that the Horsemen Fleet could bomb it. Söze and Gary were able o hold their own, until a scarab arrived and began to decimate they had commissioned. Tim, knowing that the army was able to be killed, had himself and Spartan Drakken board banshees and began to bomb the legs of the scarab. Gary, realizing the opening, boarded and destroyed the scarab, escaping by landing on Tim's banshee. Drakken joined Söze on the ground assault and the army then attacked a large Covenant blockade. Orange Team, Gary and Fireteam Renegade then destroyed the final AA gun and allowed three frigates to bomb the rest of the army still inside a few bases and corvettes. Battle for Crystal City The following day, Fireteam Renegade led a low-level strike towards the inner-city while Sierra Team engaged the Covenant in the outskirts of the capital. The spartans' objective was to clear exits for civilians and if a potential UNSC retreat. Sierra Team was able to break the Covenant lines and recaptured the outskirts. Soon, the UNSC was able to evaluate the entire civilian population and box in the Covenant forces. Getting direct orders from FLEETCOM, Hendricks and the Horsemen Fleet were ordered to destroy the city via orbital bombardment. The fleet extracted all human forces and the ships bombed the city, destroying several buildings and thousands of Covenant. OPERATION: Counter Fall While Fireteam Renegade and Sierra Team were clearing out the Covenant ground forces, the Spartan-II's and the Horsemen Fleet attacked a small Covenant Sub-Fleet containing around 15 ships. Gary and Thomas were deployed to one Corvette while Tim and Clark were deployed to another in hoping to captured the ships and destroy their cores around a larger fleet, destroying it. The spartans were successful in landing on the ships while the fleet took a beating, being forced to retreat. The Spartans were met with strong Covenant resistance, but were able to capture and commandeer both corvettes and set them on a course to the central fleet. Each team of Spartans then made it to the hanger bays and stole two seraphs. The teams then attacked surrounding Covenant vessels and destroyed two of the seven remaining ship's engines and then retreated into human space. The corvettes then arrived at the central fleet and the cores were destroyed, causing a large explosion, destroying around 45% (135 ships) of the fleet, crippling the Covenant forces and leaving only 150 ships left. Mission to Installation 05 During OPERATION: Sentinel Gaze, the UNSC Compliance and Fireteam Renegade were deployed to for a possible outbreak and Promethean assault. The spartans were deployed to the ring with the Compliance overlooking the installation in case an orbital bombardment was necessary. However the team instead found rogue human smugglers selling flood spores to Sangheili wearing New Covenant Empire armor. The team arrested the smugglers and began to question them. Then, Rogers and Bazin were able to detect and found a lost UNSC signal, the . Due to the interrogation and the In Amber Clad's finding, the spartans lost the elite carrying the flood spore. Rogers then ordered Zim, Frenan and Drakken to return to the Compliance with the captured smugglers while Rogers and Bazin would set off In Amber Clad's reactor and destroy the ring. Making their way towards the signal, Rogers and Bazin encountered several Sentinels and Enforcers. The Spartans successfully made it to the ship and fought through a small Flood infection inside the ship. After the duo activated the core to blow Zim and Frenan were able to find them and got them off the ring and destroyed the ring along with a Covenant corvette orbiting the ring, hopefully with the flood spore. Psych-Interviews Personality Lucas Frenan is laid back, and not one to openly display his emotions. He does, however, come alive on the battlefield, always thirsting for the victory that will somehow imbue his life with true meaning. Lucas shows signs of a self-loathing complex, mainly due to his betrayal of his family, the insurrectionist and humanity as a whole. He is shown to be very paranoid, such as assuming a crying baby or a dog could be considered a threat. This is mainly due to the threat of an Insurgent squad coming to take his head for betraying them. Frenan is also one to be disconnected with the world and to not associate himself with any true group. However, he has proven to be loyal when the situation calls for it, mainly in his association with the Renegade Commandos. Over the years, he has regretted his actions and has almost devoted himself to the UNSC. Physical Appearance Lucas Frenan is a tall, human male with blue eyes and blonde hair which he dyed at a young age. He has a dark complexion, and stands around 6ft 5in after the augmentations. Frenan has a few scars and permeant bruises on his body from his Insurrectionist days. The scars are mainly, however, from training or Elites getting up close and personal. Relationships Insurrectionist Lucas willingly joined the Insurrectionist on Sirus to fight against the UNSC. However, he openly betrayed the Insurgents on the planet after his arrest. While this may seem like a warning for betray, Lucas is loyal to the cause which currently goes against the former Insurgent Cell. As such, he has a poor relationship with them. Renegade Commandos Lucas joined the Renegade Commandos through Commander Majors. Though originally disconnected and hostile towards the group, he eventually warmed up and gained a close, brother like bond with Bazin. Frenan also became a close, loyal scout for the team and continues to fight alongside them till the bitter end. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Hunters: 1 Humans: 42 Brutes: 67 Drones: 72 Jackals: 443 Elites: 829 Grunts: 2,644 Total Kills: 4,098 Kills Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:BEN THE BESTverse